My Little Lily
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: It is the 13th Tale of the Bizarre. HA, HA, HA, HA! But this time, we're changing genres. In this romance story, and a rehashing of my two ReinxSayuri fics, an adult Rein mourns for Sayuri, until fate brings them back together, when Rein builds a mannequin that looks like her. Rated K-Plus for mild themes and very little language.


_Today, we at "Tales of the Bizarre" cast aside our usual horror and suspense genre, by telling rather a bizarre love story, similar to our players for this story.  
Miss Rein Tsunomoto, age 21, and Miss Sayuri Hida, also age 21; two girls together, in high school, serve as Miyagami Academy's Maximum Authority Wielding Best Student Council; otherwise known as the "Best Student Council". Now they are members of the Assault Squad, or at least they were, since they grew older and wiser. By Senior Year, they grew to love each other, as they somehow linked together, through girl-on-girl romance, or the proper term: same sex. Rein Tsunomoto stayed in Miyagami City, working part-time, near a mall in Miyagami City, which opened, one year ago. By that time, Sayuri Hida was caught in an accident, during her patrol in Miyagami City, hunting down thieves and crooks.  
To summarize and conclude, Miss Rein Tsunomoto, age 21, and Miss Sayuri Hida, dead at 21… a love torn apart, as two girls once fought side-by-side, and also loved each other to the very end, until tragedy separated them. Miss Rein Tsunomoto is grief-stricken and still remembers Sayuri, after an accident, left untold, which will be explained, in a moment. For she is about to reunite with, in her words, the love of her life, her best friend, and the one girl she admired and loved. This __is__ the "__**Tales of the Bizarre**__"… and, in just a moment, Rein's life will change… through her Little Lily._

* * *

**_Tales of the Bizarre in:  
My Little Lily_**

* * *

Rein narrated, as she was in bed, sleeping, "_My name is Rein Tsunomoto. I am 21 years old, an adult, and a very young woman. I used to be with my best buddy, bosom friend, and lifelong pal, Sayuri. But she's dead._"

She woke up, seeing an empty side on her bed. She moaned, as she was sad. She got out of bed and was yawning. She was wearing her pink pajamas, with red stripes. She sat up, as she moaned, "Geez… It's tough to remember a girl for so long that she cannot stand it."

She looked at the table, by her bed, as she smiled to a picture of her and Sayuri, together at the park, when they were 15. Beside it was a black ribbon, Sayuri's old pair of eyeglasses, and her deck of cards. She drew a card and looked at it. It was the 5 of diamonds. She sobbed, "Sayuri…"

She drew a card, every day, hoping she'll find the right card, for luck. Today's lucky card was abysmal. She drew a five, which means it could be bad, today.

_I have a way with drawing cards, out of luck, love, and lollipops. Okay, THAT one was out of nowhere, but… that's life. When I draw a 2, 3, 4, 5, or 6, my day will be bad. A 7 to a 10, it'll be so-so. But a Jack, Queen, King, or a Joker, it could be a great day. However, not once I drew an Ace, which means, to me, I'll be having a BEST day ever! But hardly the BEST, since Sayuri died._

She shuffled the deck and moaned, "Another time, tomorrow, and better luck next time. Sayuri, if you'd stayed longer, I wouldn't be in this mess… in grief…"

She then gasped, looking at her alarm clock, "Oh, man! I'm late for work! It's 7am! I have to be there at 10! Man, the boss will kill me for this!"

She went to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She said, as she let her hair down, which was up to her neck, "Well, no worries. At least I was close to obtaining her boob size."

Rein's adult body was a normal thin look, with a curvy waist and hip. However, her bra size remained the same, a bit, going up to B Cup. She was gunning for Sayuri's E-Cups, but gave up, after the news on her death, caused by an accident, around Miyagami City. She stepped in the shower and was being drenched. She closed her eyes and thought about it.

_I still remember how it happened… Sayuri was patrolling the city, one year ago, as a request by our captain, Kuon Ginga. She said that there was a mad gunman hunting in the woods, looking for someone to kill. Apparently, he was a gunman, a criminal, and a homicidal maniac. Sayuri and I went to hunt down this perp, but Sayuri got the best of him, beating him with her sword, disabling him. Sayuri smiled, as she finished slaying that freak. But…_

**BANG!  
**_"__**SAYURI!**__" Rein shrieked, as she saw Sayuri gunned down, after the man with the gun shot her in the back. Rein cried, as she threw her cards at his wrists, smacking the gun off his hands. Sayuri fell to the ground, as Rein tackled him down. She then strangled him, crying out, "HOW COULD YOU? HOW DARE YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"_

_She strangled him, as Sayuri was moaning in pain._

_The next day, at the hospital, Rein was by Sayuri, who was in bed. She was in pain, as she spoke, "I'm sorry… Rein… Forgive me… I don't think I can… go on…"_

_Rein asked, "But Sayuri, the doctor said that it was a near-fatal shot!"_

_Sayuri smiled, "Kuon said that, just to cheer you up. It turns out… I was hit near the heart… They said I cannot go on, much longer, until…"_

_Rein sobbed, "DON'T SAY THAT! SHUT UP! SILENCE! AND ALSO, QUIT SAYING STUPID CRAP!"_

_She whimpered, as she held Sayuri's hand, "I love you, Sayuri… I love you… Don't die on me…"_

_Sayuri whispered, "Rein…"_

_She held her face, as Rein was leaking tears from her eyes. She sang to her, as Rein was sniffling._

Rein was with tears in her eyes, as she was still in the shower, remembering Sayuri's song.

She blubbered, as she held her mouth, crying for Sayuri.

**XXXXX**

During her walk to work, Rein, in her pink blouse and jeans, with her hairstyle done in a small right side-ponytail, was still humming Sayuri's song. She continued to walk down the street, as she arrived at a huge building, in the middle of town, which was a huge brick building, with a garage door. It was a warehouse, close to a shopping center in Miyagami City. She stepped in, and then approached the punch clock. She grabbed her time card and rang in. Her boss, a woman with blue hair and a yellow shirt, wearing a pale blue skirt, approached Rein, as she was feeling sad.

"You're way too early, again." She chastised her employee.

Rein sighed, "Sorry… my bad… My apologies…"

"It's okay. You always wanted to come early, every day. And yet, you never show up, on time. Besides, you hate being late."

"I know. But it's because I'm too focused on keeping this job. I came here, working for the mall, doing displays, sorting clothes, and even cleaning the floors."

"You're gunning to be promoted, aren't you?"

"No, ma'am…"

"Well, at least you came early. I have a task for you… But, hold on… Why are your eyes red?"

Rein was sniffling, as her tear-soaked eyes brought the attention to her boss. She explained that it was her friend. But she didn't want to talk. Her boss said to cheer up, as she has to become happy, like always.

She then huffed, "Do so, and I'll promise you that you'll get a promotion. Got it?"

Rein nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

She said, "Now, take a seat and I'll call on you. Work begins in an hour. Now get going."

She sat down, as the boss returned to her office. Rein was sitting in a folding chair, as she was waiting for her orders.

**XXXXX**

One hour later, Rein was into her boss's office, as she addressed to her young employee. She said, "Miss Tsunomoto, I have a task for you, today. We're going to be displaying a brand new show at the Miyagami Mall. And we need you to fix up our displays. Aiko will redress the models for the display, Hina will make the props prepared, and we'll have Tsuna and Saiaka prepare the background colors."

"So, what do _I _do, work on, and perform, ma'am?" Rein remarked.

The boss said, "You, Miss Tsunomoto, will build the mannequins."

Rein gasped, "Mannequins? Store Dummies? Wooden girls and boys?!"

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Uh… no, Miss Kiana… I have no problem."

"Well, that's good. Do well on the dummies, and I'll pay you well."

Rein bowed and said, "Yes, ma'am."

Miss Kiana read her magazine, as Rein went to work.

**XXXXX**

At the warehouse, Rein was looking around the pieces of wooden body parts, in each basket, as Hina was calling to her. She was with yellow hair in pigtails, wearing a bright black blouse and pink skirt, as she approached Rein. She ordered to her, "Hey, Rein. The mannequin parts there are the ones we needed. They're all there, and we need them built perfectly. The torsos, arms, and hands are all there. The lower body parts are on display, waiting for attachment."

"How can I tell?" Rein complained.

"Try seeing their skin color."

"But they're all the same, the exact tone, and the right pale white. I mean, they're just huge dolls."

"Get to work, kid. I'm going to help the others on the display."

Rein barked at Hina, "I'm 21 years old, you idiot, dummy, ding-dong!"

She sighed, as she went to the huge basket, "I give up… Even in this look, I'm still a kid. I mean, it's not the same, without Sayuri… Hida… Sayu-. *SOB* SAYURI!"

She held her tears and barked, "NO! STOP! AND NO MORE CRYING! I can't let her death be in vain! Or, for that matter, I can't let her death ruin me… emotionally… physically… and literally… I have to keep this job!"

She pulled out a torso with a head attached. This one had long blonde hair and a medium-sized bust. She then placed her on the table and attached her arms and legs together. She then said, "A perfect fit."

She continued, as she finished one mannequin. She then finished two more, one with red wavy hair and one with short black hair. She finished about 5 mannequins, as she sat down. She moaned, "How many of them are there?"

She barked, "This is ridiculous… I loved the job, but it feels dirty. When's Hina coming back?"

She continued on, as she pulled out a mannequin torso, which was similar to Sayuri's body and hair. She gasped, as she whispered, "No…"

_Sayuri, years ago, at the age of 18, was sitting by Rein, on a bench, as they are holding hands. Sayuri whispered, "Rein-bow… I want to go home with you. I loved you, so much. You want to hang with me?"_

_Rein giggled, as she held her face, "Sayuri, my darling baby… I love you, too. Kiss me."_

_They both kissed, as Sayuri removed her glasses and whispered, "My glasses are in the way. Sweetie… My Rein-deer…"_

_They continued to kiss, as Rein giggled._

Rein stopped fantasized, as she attached her arms together. She whispered, "My darling Sayuri… I'm happy that you're back."

She was rebuilt, looking like Sayuri, down to her curves. She wrapped a towel around her bare wooden waist, as she hugged the mannequin. She then said, as she looked at her face, "Oh, Sayuri… You're missing something?"

She impersonated Sayuri, "Yes. I can't see. My glasses…"

She pulled out a pair of glasses and placed them on her face. She whispered, "Now, you're complete… My Sayuri…"

She hugged her and sung to her.

_My little Sayuri girl  
my darling little four-eyed doll  
You are my friend, my pal, my buddy  
and my one and-._

"AHEM!" A girl cleared her throat, as Rein gasped.

She stepped back, as a girl with short pink hair, wearing a blue shirt and shorts was confused. She asked, "What are you doing?"

Rein shivered, as she was nervous, "Oh, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be flirty. OH, it's you, Anna."

Anna barked, "You know, you're lucky I cannot tell Miss Kiana about your upcoming lust for a mannequin. This isn't a movie, you know."

Rein said, "Sorry. I was fantasizing, remembering, and trying to focus on my friend."

Anna jeered, "_Dead _friend. You're talking about _Sayuri_ Hida, right? You left the Assault Squad, after a death. Like you would stay with that big breasted glasses girl."

She grabbed the Sayuri Mannequin, as she said, "Well, I came for the mannequins. Aiko needs to dress them, properly, including your girlfriend."

Rein huffed, as she turned away, "She's _not _my girlfriend."

"Yeah, right. You're having issues, with your lover, Hida, much like the whole Rino Rando/Kanade Jinguji story, six years ago. Is it _payapaya_?"

Rein turned away, as she grumbled, rebuilding another mannequin, "Just go away. I don't want to talk about it."

Anna looked at the Sayuri mannequin, as she asked, "You even put glasses on her? That's a coincidence."

She whispered to herself, "Loser."

With that, she rolled the mannequins away, as Rein whispered, "Well, at least I made _one _perfect mannequin, in the likeness of the Best Student Council's #1 member."

As Anna left, a voice echoed to Rein, "_Rein~… Rein~… Rein~…_"

She gasped, as she looked around, "Hello? Anybody?"

Rein shrugged her shoulders, as she said, "Nah. Must be the voices in my head, my imagination, and my own brink of insanity… He, he, he, he, he, he… I think I'm losing it. Sayuri… Why did you die?"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Rein left the warehouse, after she was getting paid. Miss Kiana praised her for her building of the mannequins, including one of the members of the _Best Student Council_, long ago. In fact, she got a 1,000 Yen bonus coming, in case it goes well. Her boss praised her, but her co-workers didn't. They spoke of her, behind her back.

Anna said, "Can you believe it? This Tsunomoto girl has lost it."

Hina replied, "Well, she's upset over this Sayuri Hida. She was an inspiration to all girls."

Aiko laughed, "Fools. Hida is awesome. However, Tsunomoto is such a child. I asked Miss Kiana to remove the glasses on the mannequin, but she said no."

Hina smirked, "Shows to go ya, huh? She's love-smitten with her _girlfriend._"

Tsuna barked, "Oh, don't be such a jerk. And it's _goes to show ya_."

She jeered, "Plus, like she'd date a wooden stiff like her… Oh, she'd do that, because she's dead!"

They laughed evilly, as Rein was walking home, ignoring the words of her mean co-workers.

Minutes later, she took the bus home, as she was planning for a strawberry shortcake for dessert, tonight. She then smiled, as she said, "I don't care if it is Sayuri's likeness. I'm going to move on. I need that sweet stuff."

She arrived at the bakery, as she stepped inside. Minutes later, she was carrying a box of cake home, in a cardboard package. She then said, "At least I'm set for a week, seven days, and one part of a weekly basis. Yummy~!"

She was waiting for the bus, as she looked around the shopping district. She walked down the street, as she looked at the windows. She then saw a mannequin in glasses, wearing a blue school uniform with cyan ascot. She shivered, as she recognized it. She whispered, "Sayuri?"

She placed her cake down, as she was admiring the mannequin.

"SAYURI! OH, SAYURI! Oh, how wonderful, awesome, and exciting to meet you! Those glasses… You had them on! Oh, I love you, so much! Sayuri!"

She was in tears, as it was starting to rain. She whispered, "Sayuri…"

She sang:  
_Sayuri Hida, my best friend  
I love you truly; I love you dearly  
Sayuri Hida, my one and all  
with your chest and eyes and hair_

She was mildly drenched, as she was picking up her cake. The bus arrived, as Rein blew a kiss to Sayuri. She whispered, "Goodbye…"

She stepped in the bus, as it drove away. The bus drove Rein back to her home, as the lights went out in Sayuri's display area.

_Did I really miss her? Sayuri, there she was… on display, in a window, in a store, in a city… and not as an effigy or statue… just a plastic woman with glasses. Of course, my life would continue, since… since I wanted to see her again…_

* * *

The next day, Rein was at work, fixing up the display stands, helping Anna, who was cleaning up the place.

"I'm sorry about yesterday. To be honest, the boss loved your building of your former classmate."

Rein said, "I'm fine. I know I needed time to reconnect with my life, but… There is nothing going on with me and Sayuri. I'm happy being alone, but I miss her, often."

Rein thought, "I cannot tell her about that mannequin I saw…"

She asked, "Hey, Anna… You ever missed someone, and you wanted to see her again?"

Anna laughed, "Oh, please. Like you'd ask me that?"

"Yes."

Anna sighed and moaned, "Well, yes… But that is only for my Mom and Dad."

"Ouch."

"I forgot. Your father abandoned you and you lived with the Hidas."

"Well, I moved out, after Sayuri and I wanted to live together. But we failed to do so, since the accident. But I'm trying to stay happy, with a job."

"Good for you."

She then said, as she was lifting up a box, "Hey, Tsunomoto, a little help here?"

Rein helped her up, carrying a huge cardboard box, and then said, "You needed a little help, muscle, and some extra arms."

Anna asked, "Yeah, how come you speak in three different ways?"

Rein replied, "Oh, just a gift. Why do you ask?"

"Nothing."

They left the room, as Miss Kiana watched on, seeing Rein helping Anna. She thought, "Strange. One of the girls were joking about her, saying she lost Hida, long ago. I wonder why she is happy, today…"

**XXXXX**

The very next morning, Rein woke up from her bed, as she drew a card from the desk. It was the Jack of Spades.

"Oh, wow! My day will become great, today!" She smiled, "But…"

She held her chest and said, "Why do I feel empty?"

She went to the bathroom, as Rein still was in thought.

_A good day for me… but how come it's so empty, without Sayuri? Have I become heartbroken, permanently? Even so, the Spade is often considered a bad suit. Ah, well…_

Hours later, Rein was walking down the street, on the way to work, as she saw the mannequin disappear from the window. She gasped, "Sayuri? She's gone? Disappeared? And taken away?"

She then asked the manager of the shop, as she asked him what happened to the mannequin. He replied to her that she was taken back to the warehouse. There were reports that there was a voice going on, when the store closed, at 11pm. Rein asked him what the voice was. She was told that it was the word "_Rein_".

"Rein?!" She gasped, "No, it-, it can't be… Can it?"

**XXXXX**

Rein asked Miss Kiana about earlier, as she explained that the mannequin of Sayuri was a popular eyecatch, but at night, it was considered haunted.

"HAUNTED?" Rein asked, "It said my name! How could it _not _be haunted?"

Miss Kiana said, "Well, be that as it may, I was hoping we'd dismantle it and toss it in the trash."

Rein sobbed, as she was shocked by the news. She thought, "No… Sayuri…"

_I can't believe those words from my boss! Sayuri is going to be melted down, torn apart, and trashed? NO! I won't lose her, at all… My Sayuri… No…  
But at that moment, I had gathered what left of my courage and made a rather peculiar demand._

Miss Kiana was about to tell her to get to work, until Rein asked, "Miss Kiana, ma'am… If it's not too much trouble, can I take her home with me? I know it sounds like an odd request, but… It said my name. I mean, it was an adoring display, at the Miyagami Mall, with Sayuri on it… uh, I mean the mannequin that resembles her, but-. Ohh… I am so confused…"

Miss Kiana smiled and said, "I see. You think that the statue is your work, and you cannot take it away. You've got a knack at creativity."

"Well, you know me… I know my girls… and my senpais…"

"That's a tempting decision. But the answer is NO. I can't have one of my employees keep a display dummy, all for her own lust towards a doll. Think about it! I'm afraid your _Sayuri _will become woodchips now."

Rein then yelled, "THEN I'LL GIVE UP A WEEK'S PAY! AND MY BONUS!"

Miss Kiana gasped, "Miss Tsunomoto! You yell at me for that?"

"I'm sorry, but-."

"I'll tell you what… You can have her, for a week. But you don't get your bonus, for a while. And also, I'll let you work _overtime_."

"I'LL DROP MY PROMOTION, TOO!" She cried, as she panicked.

Miss Kiana asked, "I beg your pardon?"

"I'll give up on a promotion, for a long time. I don't want it. Only… Only please let me have Sayuri…"

Miss Kiana smiled and said, "Oh… Alright… You can have her. But after that, no more requests for promotions. You want one, you have to earn it. You can still get your paycheck, but I'm deducting 250 Yen for the week."

Rein smiled, and then bowed to her, "Yes, ma'am. And I'm sorry if I yelled at you…"

"It's alright, Miss Tsunomoto. Just don't do it again."

Rein left the office, as Miss Kiana whispered, "Geez… She's such a worried wart. I would've fired her, but I can't. She's like the perfect employee. But why name a dummy Sayuri?"

**XXXXX**

Rein hugged the Sayuri mannequin, still in her uniform, as she whispered, "Sayuri… We can go home, now… Oh, Sayuri…"

She sniffled, as she placed her head on her bosom, as a girl with long blonde hair and glasses appeared, wearing a flashing pink blazer and dark red skirt, in high heels, as she called to her, "I heard the news. That was amazing on how you gave up on everything, just to save _her_."

Rein asked, "Huh? Who are you?"

"Oh, a thousand pardons. I am the director of Miyagami Mall. My name's Ami Slone."

She shook her hand and said, "I'm honored to meet a former member of Miyagami Academy's Best Student Council. Rein Tsukamoto, right?"

"Uh, _Tsunomoto_, actually. I get that name mixed up, wrong, or mistaken for someone else."

"That's a given. But hey, you and Miss Hida… _Hello there, Sayuri_… are legends, along with THE Kanade Jinguji, Kuon Ginga, Kaori Izumi, and Rino Rando. You girls are the best, in your time."

"How did you know about us?"

"Me? I was a student there, back when you were in the 10th grade, after Jinguji graduated. I was in my Senior year."

"Oh, so you're 23?"

"Puh-lease~… You don't ask a girl about age."

"Sorry. My bad. And also, didn't mean to be nosey."

She then said, "Well, if you don't mind, can you help me with this one? I wanna take it home."

Ami smiled and refused her offer. She said, "No, I got a better idea. It was eye candy to the boys at the city, so, why not bring her to me, before you can take her home?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I know it needed a boost of morale and sales. Plus, I wanted to know how they made this mannequin so… shapely… and often curvy… Oooh… And what a huge girth. The rumors _are _true. Sayuri must be DD?"

Rein blushed, as she was embarrassed, "I don't wanna talk about it."

Ami said, "Nonsense. You bring her to me, and I'll pay you handsomely for your work. Of course, I'll have to ask your boss about this."

Rein asked, "I don't know if Miss Kiana will approve of it."

Ami smirked, "She didn't want the mannequin, anymore, right? Well, the Miyagami Mall wants to show more of her, and maybe make more."

Rein giggled, "Oh, okay. This one is enough, since the original can make copies of it."

"Splendid. I'll make the transaction, right away. You pack up Sayuri, and we'll head off."

She walked off, but stopped midway, as she looked at Rein's boobs, from far away. She scoffed, "By the way, you should come close to her girth, one day, you little flat-chested genius. Just a suggestion."

She went to Miss Kiana's office, as Rein blushed in anger, "GAH! I can't stand it, take no more, hear more of this crap! Why do people think I'm flat?"

She smiled to Sayuri and said, "Well, Sayuri, this is goodbye, again. But I'll come pick you up, once Ami is through with you… _or _if she makes Sayuri Mannequins of you."

She hugged her, as the mannequin spoke, "Rein… I'll still be with you."

Rein huffed, "Nice try, Anna… It won't work. I know it's you."

The mannequin's arms moved, as she held Rein's waist, "It's not one of those mean girls, my Rein-doll."

Rein looked up and gasped, "Huh? You say something?"

The mannequin said nothing, as Rein huffed, putting her arms down, "Seriously… Honestly… and Come on… I must be losing it. Mannequins can't talk."

She pulled out a huge cardboard box and put Sayuri in, whole, and then proceeded to close the box. She then taped it up, shutting it tight, as Ami returned. She said that Rein would come with, but she'll have to miss a week of work. Ami offered Rein a job in Miyagami Mall. Rein was excited, but she's sad that she was fired. Ami said, "You're not fired. You got promoted, after all."

Rein smirked, "Oh? Uh… Ohhhh…"

She then said, "Hey, help me with this box?"

Ami said, "Is Sayuri in there?"

"Yes. I want her to be packaged up, sealed, and delivered to you."

"Get her out of there! She'll suffocate!"

Rein removed the box, as she cried, "AAAACK! OH NO! SAYURI! Oh god, what have I done?"

Ami smiled, as she chuckled a bit, "Such a wonderful and playful little woman."

**XXXXX**

Hours later, at about 8pm, which the store was closed for the night, Rein placed Sayuri up on the pedestal, as Ami praised Rein for her work. She said, "Well, nothing to do now but enjoy a life with a beautiful Sayuri Hida Mannequin. If this were a waxwork, she'd be on display as the BEST Best Student Council member in history – _Women wanna be her, Men wanna see her_. Who cares if she's ranked third in the most beautiful girl in Miyagami Academy?"

As she gloated, Rein sighed, "Don't listen to her. I didn't even make the cut. I'm so jealous… even in death…"

Ami smiled and said, "Well… I'm gonna make some phone calls. You make_ Sayuri _welcome, whilst I order some sushi. Interested?"

Rein said, "Uh, no, thank you. I just ate, earlier."

"Your loss. Later, little gator."

She returned to her office, as Rein snuffed, "Prissy little primadonna. No wonder she's director of this mall."

She adjusted Sayuri's skirt, as she smiled, "Soon, Sayuri, we can go home. But I cannot take you home, yet. Why did I open my big mouth, saying I wanted a mannequin of my own?"

Sayuri spoke, "Because… I love you…"

Rein gasped, "HUH? Again!"

She was hearing Sayuri's voice, once again. She asked the mannequin, "Did you say something, Sayuri? I swore I heard of your echo, voice, and words from beyond."

Sayuri said nothing, as Rein smirked, "Thought so. And here I thought someone was punking me."

Sayuri spoke, as she held her hand, "No one's punking you, Rein. No one does."

Rein giggled, "Good. I'm so glad."

She pranced off, but then stopped, with a surprised and stunned look on her face. Sayuri started moving, as Rein turned around. Sayuri giggled, "Hi… My darling little Rein-drop…"

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**"  
Rein shrieked in horror, and then turned white, and fainted on the floor. She was out cold, for a couple of minutes.

* * *

_As I passed out from the shock of a bizarre mannequin, I was in my memories, of Sayuri, Hida, Sayuri Hida, my lover and best friend. She sang to me, while we were at the park, resting on a bench. She sang to me, which was our song…_

_Sayuri sang to Rein, as her head was on her lap._

_Rein… Rein… Rein… my darling…  
Rein… Rein… Rein… my sweetheart…  
Rein… Rein… Rein… my friend…  
Would you stay with me?_

_Rein… Rein… Rein… my darling…  
Rein… Rein… Rein… my love…  
Rein… my friend… I love you…  
and I hope that you love me._

_Sayuri hummed, as Rein was feeling sleepy. She said, "Oh, Sayuri… Say that we should be together, forever?"_

_Sayuri whispered, "Oh, my Rein-bird…"_

_They shared a kiss together, as Rein was laughing._

Rein woke up, as she was moaning in pain. She then saw Sayuri's face, as she kneeled to the downed Rein.

"Are you okay, Rein?" She asked.

Rein shuddered, "I wasn't dreaming… You're… You're…"

She saw her hand, which was a mannequin hand, as she cringed, "You're not real… You're a mannequin…"

Sayuri smiled, "Oh, don't be such a baby, Rein. It _is _me… Your friend, Sayuri Hida."

Rein asked, as she sat up, "Sayuri? You mean… It _is _you?"

Sayuri said, as she helped her up, "In the flesh… or a reasonable facsimile thereof… I mean, it _is _painted wood."

Rein was confused, as she asked, "Yeah… Uh, are you like a ghost, ghoul, or a spectral being?"

Sayuri said, "You could say that."

She hugged her, as she whispered, "You sang our song to me… all the time… right before I died… My Rein-bird… I love you so much. Please… Stay with me, forever."

Rein barked, "HOW CAN I? You're a doll, a mannequin, and a statuette! I don't know if it's right, even for someone who died of an Assault Squad attack gone awry!"

Sayuri said, "Well, I was rather foolish. I mean, you and I are expert swordsgirls, learning the art of the Hida Kassai. And you are a very young woman, now… in your age."

Rein whimpered, "Yeah, but… I can't be like you, Sayuri… Why did you come back?"

Sayuri said, "Maybe the men think of me as too alluring, until that woman in pink swagger complimented me."

"Yeah, obviously a schmuck."

They laughed, as Sayuri adjusted her clothing, "Well, now that I'm back… Why don't we go home?"

Rein said, "I wish I could… but Miss Slone made me keep you here, seeing that I am a perfect creator of scenes… and bodies… or… AGH! I don't even know anymore. What am I doing? I got a sweet gig in the Miyagami Mall, and I'm talking to an inanimate object, haunted by the spirit, ghost, and soul of my lover!"

Sayuri said, as she held her shoulders, "Maybe _this _will make you understand."

She kissed her on the lips, as Rein and Sayuri share a kiss together. As they kissed, Ami returned from her office, seeing Rein, kissing the mannequin. Ami giggled, "Well… I see why you cared for this girl…"

Rein stepped back, as Sayuri froze in place. She thought, "Oh, boy, this is bad."

Rein apologized, "My apologies… I'm sorry. PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME!"

Ami giggled, "Oh, please… Do I look like the one who fires someone who cares for another? Besides, you'll get over it, eventually. Just don't lick your saliva on her."

She rubbed Sayuri's mouth with a handkerchief, as Sayuri giggled a bit. Ami said to Rein, "Okay… Now, let us begin our job. First off, the sailor school uniform has got to go. And also, measure her bust size, okay?"

Rein huffed, as she turned away, "No… Even looking at Sayuri's bare chest, I'm so jealous."

Sayuri thought, as she was still motionless and stiff, "Hey! At least it's natural!"

She then blushed, as Rein asked, "Would _you _do it, Miss Slone?"

"Call me Ami… and sure. I love to examine a mannequin's body. I once had a part-time job as an assistant in high school, for health exams. But then I quit, after a somewhat disgusting moment. But I'd rather not explain."

"Okay, right, and sounds fair. So, what should we dress her as?"

Ami smiled, "Well, _you're _the creator of this vivacious girl. What do you propose?"

Sayuri whispered to her, "Rein… My dear Rein-bow… Dress me in my GI."

"How about a GI?"

"Why?"

"Sayuri was a sword fighter, and she should wear something in the traditional Japanese style of fighting…"

"Interesting."

She pulled out a mannequin with long black hair and a black shirt and pants and added, "We'll pose _her _as her opponent. I can picture it now… Sayuri and this girl, uh, we'll call her Keiko, will fight in a sword fight. Sayuri will prepare to fight, while Keiko here will stand as she is about to strike. Cherry blossoms will flutter… the sound of Japanese music will play, taking place in old era Asia… in the middle of the Edo Period."

Rein responded, "Uh, what if the girl, the mannequin, Keiko, could be dressed in a leather suit, in which she was a badass sword fighter from the future?"

"Love it. Leather motorcycle bodysuit… Let's add a samurai helmet on Keiko, and we got a deal!"

Rein laughed, as Sayuri thought, "Huh? That's not how Kimizuka looked. But it _does _take me back, to long ago… Yuko, I hope you're somewhere. How's your father? I hope Rein has been giving you the flowers Mom told her to give your Dad."

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Rein was sleeping by the window, as the display was finished. It was in a background of the Edo Temple in ancient Japan. Sayuri was in a defensive stance, wearing a white GI and black pants, while the other mannequin, who resembles Yuko Kimizuka, Sayuri's former rival, was in a black bodysuit, wearing a samurai helmet and armor. They were both holding metal prop swords. Rein stood up and said, "Beautiful… It took me all night… and I'm beat… I didn't even go home… But I will, soon enough."

She whispered, "Wait for me, Sayuri… I'll see you later."

She kissed the mannequin on the cheek, as Sayuri whispered, "See ya, Rein."

She went home, as she left the display as it was, while Sayuri spoke, "My Rein-deer… I like the pose… but I don't know if I can hold on to it, much longer. Oh, wait. I'm dead, and I'm a mannequin. I love this pose. Now…"

She went silent, as Ami appeared, opening the white curtain, preparing the display for the mall.

**XXXXX**

At 10am, moments later, Rein sat in her bed and moaned, "Man, I'm tired, exhausted, and beat up like a mule."

She drew a card and said, "Well, I'll sleep, until Ami calls me again. But first… I want to know what card I drew…"

She then widened her eyes and saw the card she drew. It was the card she admired, all her life… the Ace of Hearts.

"The… The Ace of… The Ace of…" she whispered, "My first Ace."

She started to tear up, as held the card tight. She sobbed, "Sayuri… My day has gotten better, and it'll be excellent, for you… Thank you… Thank you, Sayuri…"

She then laughed with tears in her eyes, but she suddenly wound down her laughs and collapsed in bed. She snored loudly, as she was completely sapped out.

"Zzz… Zzz… Zzz… Zzz…"

_I love Sayuri. I love Hida. I love Sayuri Hida. It was considered a best day for me. My first Ace… and the start of an excellent day, as soon as I wake up. My life has been great, since Sayuri came back. But, will it be enough, before she will rest in peace?_

* * *

_Weeks passed, and I stayed at Miyagami Mall, working for Miss Ami, who admired my creativity… despite the fact that I cheated, from Sayuri, since she knows proper scenes. As I was sleeping in my bed, I was happy that I can enjoy another peaceful day._

She picked up card from her table, but was stopped by a hand. It was Sayuri. She winked, "Hello, my little Rein-cloud…"

Rein gasped, as she cried, "Sayuri?! What the hell are _you _doing here?"

Sayuri smiled, "The mall's closed for the weekend, since it'll be summer, coming up. I came by to visit you."

"But… How did you get into my house?"

"Oh, no one will know that I'm a mannequin. And to answer, Miss Ami sent me here."

"WHAT?"

_The other night, Ami was driving to Rein's house, as she placed the mannequin of Sayuri by her front door. She then whispered, as she crept off, "Think of it as a gift for you, until Monday. Keep her happy, Rein."_

_She drove away, as Sayuri awoke, seeing Rein's house. She then opened the door and said, "Hmm… I guess she forgot to lock it."_

_She locked the door, after she stepped inside._

Rein moaned, "Aw, man… I knew I should've locked the door. But my key was broken. So, I had to leave it, like this. I can't be locked out of my own home."

"Oh, that's okay. You'll get a new key. But on the plus side, isn't this what you wanted? You want to have me home with you?"

"Yeah, but how can I believe you, since you're…?"

"Oh, don't worry. Look."

She showed her arm, which was solid and had no lines on her wrist. She said that she was modified to even look human. She then whispered, "Simple trick. Now _no one _will question me, being a statue."

Rein cried, "YEAH! But that's not it, off the subject, and losing the point! You're dead, Sayuri! How will the whole city question _you _for that, since you're already gone from the world?"

Sayuri smiled, "No problem."

She undid her ponytail and showed her long dark blue hair. She then said, "You made me. And besides, with my glasses, I can see well."

She removed them and said, "But also, when I lose them, I can see even better. I'm not a nearsighted mannequin."

Rein barked, "No, you're a ghost! The _real _Sayuri would look for her glasses, when she loses them!"

Sayuri smiled, as she put them back on, "But… having a new body seemed… happier…"

She sat by her and said, "But as long as I'm with you, I don't care, at all…"

She held her, as Rein smiled, "Aw, Sayuri…"

Sayuri asked, "Tell me… How about a day at the park, for old times' sake?"

Rein nodded and said, "GOOD! I love to spend the day with you. But we'll see what we can do about your hair, Sayuri-chan."

She blushed, as she went closer to her, "And your eyes… It's so…"

Rein gasped, as she turned away. Sayuri smiled, "Silly. By the way, do you have some of my old clothes?"

Rein said, "Yes, indeed, and had them since. FYI, I didn't sniff your underwear. That's disgusting, perverted, and very stupid."

Sayuri replied, "Thank you. I'm going to take a shower. See if you can find me a pair."

She went to the bathroom, as Rein was flushed in romance, "Oh, my Sayuri… You came back… and I will love you, forever."

She gasped, "OH! That's right! The card."

She drew on the deck and held up a 9 of Clubs. She thought, "And the days just keep getting better."

**XXXXX**

At the park, they went for a walk together. Rein was in her baby blue T-shirt and white shorts, while Sayuri was in her ponytail, wearing her old indigo blouse with blue pants. Rein asked her, "So, Sayuri… What was heaven like? Or hell? Or limbo? I don't know. I never asked where you were."

Sayuri said, "Well, I haven't said much about it, but I'm doing okay. I'd say heaven called me, Kanade Jinguji took us in, and we became good women, serving her. After all… Miyagami Academy was a place of paradise."

Rein smiled, "Yeah. She took us in, after what you did, long ago. And you finally shook your fears away. Don't worry. While I kept your clothes, I kept your sword, too."

"Huh? You didn't bury it in the coffin I was in?"

"No. I didn't want to lose you… _inside_."

"That's very sweet."

Sayuri held her hand and said, "Anyway, Rein… I'm really happy that you get to spend time with me, despite our differences, and your personal grief over me. But don't let my death ruin you. While I am a ghost, in this shell, I still love you… with all my spirit."

Rein sniffled, "Oh, Sayuri… You're the best, the bomb, and another praising word that begins with "B"."

Sayuri whispered, as she wiped Rein's tears, "Aw, don't cry. Why do you cry for me?"

Rein wept, as she blubbered, "I don't know… I DO love you, my Sayuri… but I just cannot say it… I never said goodbye to you."

Sayuri smiled, "Well, when the time comes, you will. After all, we are together, are we, Rein-drop? I always loved you, and I still do. Let's not be apart, no matter what they say. Let the girls question me, over the real Sayuri Hida… because I _am _her. And YOU, Rein Tsunomoto, are the only one who can understand me."

She and Rein held hands, as they continued walking. Rein whispered, "Yes… but… It feels uneasy, wrong, and very bizarre, dating a mannequin, inhabited by a ghost."

Sayuri whispered, "I'm fine. And it's not bizarre. It's what you wanted. But maybe… maybe…"

She stopped, as she felt her chest. She whispered, "Rein… Let's stay together, forever… even if we _are _separated. I love you, always."

Rein sniffled, as she laughed, "You're right. No more crying. You and I can stay together, forever."

They kissed, as Rein added, "Plus, I can have someone to care for, while I am being in a bad mood, a grumpy tone, or when I am pissed off. The warmth of your bosom… the touch of your fingers… the heavenly voice…"

She hugged her, as Sayuri smiled, "Rein…"

They kissed again, as Sayuri replied, "You, uh, want to do something for you?"

Rein responded, "Well, yes. As a matter of fact, I've always wanted to go to the theme park, again… Remember when we were still in the 9th grade? Our teacher once took us to the theme park, and I rode on the roller coaster, and you took a picture with a mascot."

Sayuri blushed, "Good memories… He was nice to us that he took the both of us."

"Cool."

She asked, "Hey, how about a trip there, for old time's sake, before I go back to the mall?"

Rein responded, "It's a date. Sunday at 11am?"

Sayuri cheered, "You got it!"

Rein laughed, as they walked together, down the path, in the park.

**XXXXX**

During their Saturday together, Rein was on a tire swing, as Sayuri pushed her around, as Rein was riding the tire swing. She kept pushing, as she cheered on.

"WHEEEE!" Rein cheered.

Two hours later, they sat by the pond and watched the fish jump out of the water. Rein said that it was one of her ways of controlling her grief, but it never works. Sayuri then picked up a pebble and flicked it into the pond, as it skidded on the top of the water, heading to the other side. Rein was shocked, as she was amazed.

"WHOA! You have a good wrist, Sayuri…"

"Thank you."

Rein watched the pond, as Sayuri stood up. She said that she'll get something to eat, since there is a hot dog stand, close by.

That evening, Rein and Sayuri went to Rein's house, as Sayuri found her sword, located on the top of Rein's mantle. Sayuri whispered, as she reached for it. She held it and said, "It takes me back."

She swung her sword lightly, and she said, "I still got it. Lovely arms didn't wear out, holding the sword. I love my sword."

Rein cleared her throat, "AHEM!"

Sayuri blushed, "Uh, almost as much as I love you, my Rein-cloud."

Sayuri went to her and said, "I want to thank you for the wonderful time, today."

Rein said, "Think nothing of it, Sayuri. I just wanted to see if you'd be happy for me, after you were gone, for so long."

Sayuri hugged her tight and said, "I'm still around. You kept it for me… and you were so brave enough to admit that you missed me. You still got me… You… still…"

She sniffled, as she placed her head on Rein's shoulder. She cried, "No… Rein… I cannot leave…"

She was crying, as Rein whispered, "Sayuri? What's wrong?"

Sayuri sniffled, "Rein… it's my fault. I shouldn't have stepped into that crossfire, and died… for you."

Rein asked, "What are you talking about? Sayuri… What gives?"

Sayuri told Rein about the accident, in which Sayuri was killed by a gunshot, one year ago. What she forgot to mention was that Sayuri dove in front of Rein and took the bullet, which was meant for her.

_Rein and Sayuri, in their uniforms, beat down a guy in a baseball hat and a black jacket and jeans. He was being pinned down, as Sayuri slammed him in the dirt. Rein called to her, "SAYURI! Let me finish him off!"_

_Sayuri smiled, as she turned to the thug. She swung her sword at his spine, as Rein threw her cards at his face, nicking her. He dropped to the ground, as he was in pain. Sayuri said to her, "Rein, good job on the finish."_

_Rein smiled, "Anytime, no problem, and you got it, Sayuri. That will teach this loser to interfere in Miyagami City and rob a store."_

_Sayuri smiled and kissed her on the forehead. She said that she had to go look for the police, so they can bring him in. Rein said that she'll stay by the crook. However, as Sayuri took one step forward, she felt a chilling presence. The thug was getting up, holding a gun in his hand. Rein waved to Sayuri, as the man aimed at her. Sayuri dashed to her, as Rein shouted, "Sayuri, you idiot, dummy, moron! I said-!"_

_"REIN! __**LOOK OUT!**__"_

_"Huh?"_

_She shoved Rein down, but…_

**BANG!  
**_"__**SAYURI!**__" Rein shrieked, as she saw Sayuri gunned down, after the man with the gun shot her in the back. Sayuri sacrificed herself to save her best friend. Rein cried, as she threw her cards at his wrists, smacking the gun off his hands. Sayuri fell to the ground, as Rein tackled him down. She then strangled him, crying out, "HOW COULD YOU? HOW DARE YOU? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?"_

_She continued to strangle him, as she was crying, leaking tears from her eyes, continuously. She yelled, "YOU BASTARD! YOU MURDERER! YOU HEARTLESS BEING! I HATE YOU!"_

_Sayuri was out cold, as Rein continued to beat up on the crook, until the police arrived. After the police arrived, who also sent an ambulance to pick Sayuri up, Rein explained the whole thing._

**_XXXXX_**

_The next day, at the hospital, Rein was by Sayuri, who was in bed. She was in pain, as she spoke, "I'm sorry… Rein… Forgive me… I don't think I can… go on…"_

_Rein asked, "But Sayuri, the doctor said that it was a near-fatal shot!"_

_Sayuri smiled, "Kuon said that, just to cheer you up. It turns out… I was hit near the heart… They said I cannot go on, much longer, until…"_

_Rein sobbed, "DON'T SAY THAT! SHUT UP! SILENCE! AND ALSO, QUIT SAYING STUPID CRAP!"_

_She whimpered, as she held Sayuri's hand, "I love you, Sayuri… I love you… Don't die on me…"_

_Sayuri whispered, "Rein…"_

_She held her face, as Rein was leaking tears from her eyes. She sang to her, as Rein was sniffling._

_"Rein… Rein… Rein… my darling…  
Rein… Rein… Rein… my sweetheart…  
Rein… Rein… Rein… my friend…  
Would you stay with me?_

_Rein… Rein… Rein… my darling…  
Rein… Rein… Rein… my love…  
Rein… my friend… I love you…  
and I hope that you lov-."_

_She passed out, as she flat-lined._

**_Beeeeeeeeeeeee…_**

_Rein cried, as Sayuri was dead. She sobbed on her chest, as she was pleading for Sayuri to come back._

_"NO! NOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOO! SAYURI! No-o-o-o-o-o-o! WAAAAAAH! Sayuri! Why, Sayuri?"_

Rein remembered fully, as she suddenly remembered how Sayuri died. She said, "So… The only reason you came back was because you took the bullet for me…"

Sayuri sniffled, "Yes. I couldn't lose you, my little Rein-deer. If I didn't stepped in… then… it would've been-."

Rein held her hands and said, "It's okay. You were only there to protect me. But it was stupid enough for Kuon to lie to me about your condition! I mean, it didn't hit the bone?"

Sayuri held her chest and sobbed heavily. Rein held her face and removed her glasses. She whispered, "Sayuri… Don't cry, anymore. What you did for me… was an act of bravery… and stupidity…"

She cringed, as she was crying, "Why did you dive in and sacrificed your life for me?"

Sayuri said, "Rein, you had a bad life… You were abandoned by your father, only to see him again… and you didn't want to leave everything behind…"

"I quit cheating, only for you, since the cards reminded me of you! You were my best friend! And my father abandoned me, after he was a drunk, a gambler, and a crappy father! I stopped playing cards, altogether, ever since the accident! And now you say that you died for me?"

"It makes no difference. Rein, I love you… and nothing's going to change…"

She whispered, as Rein was upset, "Rein, I love you, so much. Don't ever leave me, even if I leave this world."

Rein then sung quietly, as Sayuri asked, "Huh? Our song?"

Rein sang her part of the song, as Sayuri was moved.

_My little Sayuri girl  
my darling little four-eyed doll  
You are my friend, my pal, my buddy  
and my one and my all_

_Sayuri Hida, my best friend  
I love you truly; I love you dearly  
Sayuri Hida, my one and all  
with your chest and eyes and hair_

She then sang a third verse:  
_Sayuri, you saved my life  
You left me and I'm lonesome  
But I still love you, as you are…  
Because you're so wholesome…_

Sayuri and Rein sang together, as they cried together:  
_(Sayuri): Rein… Rein… My darling friend  
(Rein): Please don't let it be the end…  
(Both): You are my friend, forevermore  
and I hope that you love me…_

They kissed together, as Sayuri whispered, "Goodbye."

Rein wept, "I'll miss you. I wanted to stay with you, forever. But not like this."

Sayuri smiled, as she gave her her glasses. She said, "Keep them. And always remember me, my one and only Rein-dove. Don't worry about me, anymore."

Rein sniffled, "I love you. Goodbye. Thank you."

They shared one final kiss, as Sayuri thought, "Rein… It's time I should go. Sorry we cannot have our day at that theme park. But one day… one day we'll meet again… through spirit."

Sayuri's voice disappeared, as her body turned back into mannequin form. Rein sobbed, as she was crying. She hugged, as she lost Sayuri… again.

"Goodbye. Goodbye… Farewell… I'll miss you…"

Her tear-filled eyes rolled down, as Sayuri's face was crying, too, leaking a tear from her eye. She smiled, as she wiped that lone tear. She whispered, "You softie…"

* * *

That Monday morning, Sayuri was brought back to the mall, as Ami smiled, getting the Sayuri mannequin back, "Oh, and in one piece, too. You really took care of her, did you?"

Rein smiled, as she said, "Yeah. And, uh, also…"

She cleared her throat and said, "I quit."

She walked away, as Ami asked, "Why?"

Rein said, "I refused to let her likeness of Sayuri Hida get to me. So, you can keep her, like always. But do not trash her. She was precious to me."

Ami asked, "What made you decide on that?"

Rein sighed, as she was feeling confident, "You could say I needed closure."

Ami asked, "So, what will you do now? Everyone loved the sword fighting idea, and among other displays."

Rein smiled, "Well…"

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Rein got up from her bed and drew a card on the table. However, she placed the card down and said, "No more. Enough. And stop being a worrywart."

She grabbed the deck of cards and put it in her purse. She then got up to take a shower.

_Rein said to Ami, before she left the mall, "I want to live my life, to the fullest. It was heartbreaking how my best friend was killed… but I can't let that get to me, anymore. Sayuri's dead… but she still lives within me. I am going home."_

_She bowed to Ami, as Ami smiled in a cheerful grin, "You were the BEST window display maker that I ever met. Miyagami Mall will never be the same, again, without you."_

_Rein waved goodbye, and then left the mall. Ami smiled, as she sighed, "Damn. She was polite, very booming, and somewhat of a fetish for that doll. Still… there goes the best damned employee I have ever hired."_

She arrived at the warehouse, her old workplace, hours later, and called to her employees. Hina asked, "Oh, you're back, Rein the Mannequin Lover."

They laughed, as Rein replied to the girls, "Look, say what you want, but I'm done being mopey about this. I can still help Miyagami Mall, but I'll have Sayuri with me, either way."

Aiko asked, "So, why are you smiling at us?"

Rein showed a deck of cards, as Anna said, "What's the cards?"

Rein asked, "You wanna play a little poker, for who gets to buy lunch?"

Tsuna smiled, "Sure."

Aiko said, "You better not cheat, this time."

Rein said, as she shuffled the deck, "Oh, don't worry, relax, and keep your pants on. I'm over that phase."

Anna requested, "Say, Rein, how about we play for who gets to buy lunch, another time? I don't think Miss Kiana would like gambling in her workplace."

Rein smiled, "Maybe another time. You're right. So, how about for fun, then?"

Hina cheered, "I'm in!"

Tsuna added, "Best two-out-of-six?"

Rein dealt the cards, as Miss Kiana was watching from her door. She smiled, as she said, seeing her employees feeling happy, today, "Everything's okay now. Miss Tsunomoto, welcome back."

* * *

_This concludes yet another story of the "__**Tales of the Bizarre**__". This story, purely in fiction, was wonderfully romantic and heartfelt, since it involves losing a friend. Bizarre, maybe. Ridiculous, hardly. Emotional, yes. But it did gave Rein a new lease in life, as-._

* * *

The entire scene froze in place. Ami appeared in the background, as she said to the narrator, "Mr. Narrator!"

She scolded him, "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. You shouldn't say that. Ridiculous and emotional. I mean, you _shouldn't _say such things as "_ridiculous_" and _"emotional_"…"

Ami then removed her hair, which was a wig, as she had very long light purple hair. It was Kanade Jinguji, the director of Miyagami Academy and the founder of the Best Student Council.

Kanade continued, "Seriously. I only gave Rein her chance. I mean, I, too, felt what it's like to lose a loved one, i.e. my grandfather, the former head of the Jinguji. But you shouldn't say that it was ridiculous and emotional… let alone bizarre. A ghost of a friend may be bizarre, but you don't need to tell the readers at home that it was ridiculous. It was a happy ending. So, let's leave it at that. After all, I did help Rein, didn't I?"

She then winked, "Just don't tell Rein that it was me, okay?"

She left, as the narrator said, _Well… that's just the way it goes._

The scene returned to normal, as Rein and her new friends played poker. Rein was upset, as she lost to Anna, when she had a full house of 3 6s and 2 9s, over Rein's three Aces. Rein smiled and said, "Another hand?"

Anna smiled, "You're on!"

They continued playing poker, as they shared laughs together.

_Well, that's my story. Sayuri is gone forever, disappeared, and vanished. It was a touching story… but I never knew it would happen to me, since Sayuri saved my life. Sayuri, if you're up in heaven, then I have one last thing to say to you…  
Thank you._

* * *

_Exit Miss Rein Tsunomoto – who went on a grief-stricken tear, only to cure her bad days of losing her love of her life, Sayuri Hida. Whether in any form, whatsoever, Rein has been given a new life, without her best friend, from long ago. Her heart back in tone, her friendship circle anew, and her life back on focus, Miss Rein Tsunomoto's newfound happiness is bringing her places.  
And if you want to ask how one simple sacrifice can change a young woman's life, well, let's just say… decisions must be made, before you can say goodbye to them.  
Miss Rein Tsunomoto – a victim of her own sadness of blue, now shining a bright golden yellow, thanks to the spirit of her best friend and lover, who came… from a "__**Tale of the Bizarre**__"…_

* * *

**_FAQ: _**_This story has very few parodies, but this mostly parodies around two of my classic ReinxSayuri fics "Glasses of Love" and "Sayuri's Build-a-Friend", revisiting these two stories, making it into one heartfelt story.  
Also, Kanade Jinguji, interrupting the narrator, is in reference to "The Twilight Zone" episode from Season 1, "A World of his Own", in which Keenan Wynn (who played Gregory West) interrupted Rod Serling, and then scolded him. In this story, Kanade, as Ami, said the exact lines as the ending, before the narrator said "Well, that's the way it goes."._

* * *

**_See You… Wherever you are…_**


End file.
